


to help you fall asleep tonight

by RevolutionariesDontWearPlaid (GhostGrantaire)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, I don't really know what this is, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGrantaire/pseuds/RevolutionariesDontWearPlaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly is sick, and Combeferre decides to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to help you fall asleep tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Enjoy this short random fic!

“Joly.  You have three seconds to get in the bed.”

Joly looked up from from his computer with a yawn, narrowing his eyes at the thick beams of yellow light streaming in from the windows.  Combeferre moved to stand in front of the window, and Joly picked up his eyes further to meet his friend’s.

“Joly,” Combeferre repeated again, looking over his glasses sternly.

Joly whined, looking back to his computer quickly and scrolling down the web page.  He heard Combeferre coming up to stand behind him and he sighed in defeat when Combeferre shut his laptop firmly.  “Stop scrolling through WebMD and get into the bed.”

“Combeferre,” he started before breaking into deep coughs.  “What if I--”

“We’re not doing the any what ifs right now.  Right now, you’re going to take a long nap, and I’m going to take care of you, alright?”

Joly let Combeferre slip his arm underneath his armpit and haul him out of his chair.  His 100 lb body felt like it weighed twice as much as usual, and his forehead was sweating, making his brown hair stick horribly to his face.  He leaned against Combeferre’s side, feeling dwarfed yet comforted next to his 6’3’’ frame.

“You should go home, you’re going to get sick…” Joly started as he watched Combeferre pull back the sheets of his bed.  Joly yawned again as the idea of sleep grew more and more appealing.  Combeferre didn’t respond, instead turning so Joly could sit on the side.

“Here, drink this," Combeferre handed him some medicine and water from the bedside table, which Joly dutifully swallowed.  He was used to the taste, but he still couldn't keep from shivering in disgust.

He watched lazily as Combeferre fluffed up his pillows and closed the blinds in the room.  Joly went to lie down but paused as Combeferre raised his eyebrows.  His breath caught slightly as the taller man knelt in front of him.  He'd seen this sight a couple of times before in more suggestive circumstances, and the thought still sent shivers down his spine.  Of course, he could also be shivering because of the deathly ailment he probably had.

Joly sighed as Combeferre's hands moved to untie his shoes, removing them both with ease.  Joly made yet another move to lie back but Combeferre was already resting his hand on his knee, keeping his still.

"Just a second, Joly," Combeferre spoke up, gently starting to undo his prosthetic.

"Just leave it on, it doesn't matter that much," Joly said, and oh wow, he never thought he'd hear himself say those words, but he was just so tired.

"You know you shouldn't sleep in it.  Especially when you're sick and you have more chance of swelling."  And yes, okay, that was reasonable, so Joly managed to keep quiet as Combeferre slipped off his leg and then his coverings slowly.

As he worked, Joly rested his hands on Combeferre's shoulders, focusing on the feeling of the cloth under his fingers.  When Combeferre had finished he raised his head, and somewhere in the back of his mind Joly recognized just how close they were.  He knew it wasn't normal for them. They may share tipsy kisses and friendly blow jobs when one of them was just a bit desperate, but this was new.  Joly never stared into Combeferre's brown eyes through his glasses, and Combeferre certainly never stared back.

“Joly,” Combeferre breathed, and Joly bit his lip as he waited.  “You need to sleep.”

It took a moment for the words to register in his brain, which was slightly fuzzy.  “But I--”

“I’ll be here when you wake up, alright?”  Combeferre’s voice was melodic to his ears, and Joly, in his half-dazed state, moved his hands to run over Combeferre’s undercut, smiling at the texture under his fingers.

Combeferre let out a small whimper at the touch, and it made Joly’s smile widen.  “Goodnight, Combeferre,” he whispered, trying not to think about the way his breath was probably contaminating his friend.

"Goodnight 'Ferre."  With that Joly leaned back and swung his legs onto the bed.  He closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow, trying to ignore just how congested he really was.  He absolutely hated breathing through his mouth, seeing as it always seemed to tempt his asthma.  After a few seconds he heard Combeferre get to his feet and shuffle around the room before the telling click of the door rang out.

He fell asleep within moments, and if he dreamed about dark eyes and small smiles, well, nobody had to know.


End file.
